Bacon and Ice Cream
Bacon and Ice Cream is the first half of the tenth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot It is once again another nice day in the house, as Larry and Petunia are working as ice cream servers to all of the veggies that want ice cream. When Petunia asks who wants ice cream, all of the veggies gather around, while Larry asks Petunia, "How can I help ya, boss?" Petunia then answers, "I'll scoop, you catch". Petunia then takes two ice cream scoops and scoops a bunch of ice cream as Larry is able to catch the ice cream in the cones before serving the cones to the people. Among the flavors of ice cream served are Cherry-berry marshmallow and snarky-doodle strudel. Petunia then tells Larry that Pa asked her to do some work at the shop today, asking Larry if he's ready to handle the ice cream cart by himself. Larry is initially excited to hear this, saying that he's been waiting for this promotion for years, before Petunia reminds him that it's not a promotion, it's temporary. Larry is ready to do it by himself, which Petunia is confident in before she leaves. Larry then drives off in the ice cream wagon, just as Ichabeezer shows up, saying that he wants a snarky-doodle strudel, but is too late. Ichabeezer then offers 25 cents, then five dollars, to Madame Blueberry for the snarky-doodle strudel cone that she has, before Madame Blueberry tells him, "Ten dollars and it's yours", which Ichabeezer grudgingly gives her. However, just as soon as Ichabeezer gets the snarky-doodle strudel, Rooney suddenly jumps up and eats it all in one bite, before Ichabeezer calls him a bad dog. Larry continues driving the ice cream wagon down the street while happily saying that "This'll be the best day of my life!" At Pa Grape's store, Bob welcomes a carrot woman who enters the store, before Larry then comes into the store while saying that it was the best day of his life. He then further says that "Being an ice cream man is my dream come true!" Bob and Larry then sing about wanting to be an ice cream man, but then a living piece of bacon then shows up, wanting to know what it's like being the ice cream man. Before Larry can react, he then finds himself tackled by the bacon strip, who then asks if you eat all the ice cream and make two scoops, or three, or 100, which he thinks will be amazing. Pa then shows up, saying, "Ah, good. I'm happy to see you've met Bacon Bill." Bob then asks Bill about the paper hat that he's wearing, to which Bill then answers that it's his pirate hat, before Pa explains that "Bacon Bill's granddad and I go way back. He may seem strange, but he's actually a rocket scientist. He's what you might call eccentric." Bob and Larry are a little bit uncertain what to think of Bill, before Bill then asks if they want to play Hide-and-Seek, but Larry turns him down, telling him that it was nice to meet him. Larry then tells Pa that he needs extra ice cream tomorrow for the mayor's house address. Pa wants Larry to take Bill along with him, which Bill is happy to hear, before he starts jumping excitedly all over the store about how it will be "rad-tastic, fabu-labba, hip-hop-opotamus, super-duper, awesome-nomical!" Larry just tells him "No thanks", which Bill is surprised to hear. Larry then gets onto the bike, just as Pa comes out, telling Larry that if he can train Bill and show him that he can pass work on to others, then the cart is his. Larry is excited when he hears that Pa is going to give him the cart, telling Pa that whatever he wants him to do, he'll do it. Bill suddenly flies in and tackles Larry, knocking him off the bike, before Bill then says, "Yes! Me and Larry! Yo-ho-homies! Ice cream cone-padres! This is going to be epically majestical!" At the center of town, Larry puts a bag of ice in the back of the ice cream wagon, when Bill suddenly flies in and lands on the back of the wagon, excited about his first day "as an ice cream mate". Bill then sees a corn boy carrying a toy pirate ship as he asks the corn boy about his toy pirate ship while saying that he wishes he had a toy pirate shop and that he used to have a real one, but it got all banged up from the mer-manatee bandits. Larry then tells Bill not to get in the way, because the mayor's speech is so boring that everyone starts craving ice cream. Archibald then gives a long-winded speech about how their forefathers founded the town that they are living in now, while the people in the crowd find themselves to be bored by the speech, saying that they could use some ice cream. Because of this, Larry then asks "Who wants ice cream?", which everyone does as they gather around the cart to get some ice cream, while Bill says, "Alright! Let's scoop it up!" Bill goes to scoop some ice cream, but Larry beats him to it, before he quickly serves ice cream to the crowd, not giving Bill a chance to scoop or serve. Larry then serves Bubblegum grapefruit, while Phillipe wants Graham cracker creme brulee, which Bill decides to serve, but this only prompts Larry to start swordfighting with Bill, using their ice cream scoops as swords, which causes Bill to accidentally fling the scoop of ice cream right onto Jean-Claude's face, to which Phillipe says that they wanted it in a dish. Larry then apologizes, saying that they've got a new guy. Bill compliments Larry for being so fast, and that it reminds him of a ninja-jellyfish that he knows. Larry continues serving ice cream, while Ichabeezer is waiting in line, while Bill talks about going up to the bouncy castle because his shark rocket is up there and that Larry should see it because it goes super fast. Larry then says, "Can we talk about your bouncy castle and shark rocket later? For now, step aside and see how the scoop king gets things done." Larry then starts singing a song about how he's the scoop king and that working with ice cream is his thing, and that the people come running when they see his cart coming. After the song ends, Bill then hops onto the bike to sit down, but unfortunately, he accidentally removes the brake, which causes the bike to start rolling away while Larry tells him to stop. The wagon then starts rolling out of control as the people run for their lives, while Ichabeezer tells Larry, "You're not getting away that easy!" before he hops onto his segway and rolls after the runaway wagon. Bill comments that the thing really moves, before wondering where the brakes away and that he realized that he has no idea where the brakes are. The wagon then rolls right towards where Archibald is still giving his speech, before he gets sent flying and lands on the wagon, all while still giving his speech. Bill then swerves the bike, which then causes both Larry and Archibald to get thrown into the fountain, before the wagon then also lands into the fountain as well. After the incident, Larry then comes up with an ice cream cone stuck on his forehead, before Bill shows up, saying, "You look like a uni-cone! You get it? Like a unicorn! Oh, man, you're funny. I wish you were my big brother." By that time, Larry has had enough of Bill, telling him that he just gets in the way and that he'll never be a good ice cream man, before telling Bill to leave him alone. Bill then says, "Does this mean you don't wanna play Hide-and-Seek?" to which Larry then answers, "No", which then prompts Bill to leave, saying that he'll play Hide-and-Seek by himself. Archibald then says, "May vegetablekind prosper always!", concluding his speech, before saying that he'll now take their questions. A snarky-doodle strudel cone then flies through the air, just as Ichabeezer shows up on his segway, saying that it's his, before the cone then lands on Archibald's head, but Ichabeezer quickly zooms in and snatches it. At Pa's store, Pa is making a milkshake just as Larry comes into the store, before Pa then tells Larry that Petunia told that she saw Bill run off crying and that no one can find him. Larry tells Pa that Bill was ruining everything and that "he should get a job as a... fun-ruiner". Pa then tells Larry that he should rethink working in ice cream because he's putting it above more important things, like how to treat others, before telling Larry to go find Bill as he starts to drink his milkshake. Larry then goes to do as Pa asked, just as Pa has finished drinking his milkshake. Ichabeezer is happy that he finally got his snarky-doodle strudel, but when he hops up in front of a Venus fly trap, the fly trap then snatches the cone, which causes Ichabeezer to scream, "NO!!!!!!" Larry then comes out from Pa's store before he starts looking over the bike and the ice cream wagon, wondering where to find Bill. Bob and Petunia then ride in on their bikes, telling Larry that they need his help in finding Bill, which Larry is reluctant to do, saying that "He's just so... Bill". Petunia then asks Larry about his first week in the ice cream cart, before a Flashback starts up, showing Larry parking the ice cream wagon next to the sink. When Petunia asks Larry where the cart is, Larry answers that he parked it, and when Petunia asks where, Larry says that it's over by the sink, before a giant lobster claw snatches up the cart. Larry then asks not to flash back to that because he's trying to block it out, and that he gets their point. The three then ride off on their bikes, before Petunia then asks Larry why he thinks she stuck with him after all his mistakes, to which Larry answers, "Because you really needed help?" Petunia then answers that it's because he slowed her down and that she knew that by being patient with him, she could bring out the best in him. Larry realizes that Petunia really was patient with him, before Bob then tells Larry that Bill looks up to him and that he needs him to be patient like a big brother, of course, Larry says that he never asked for a bacon little brother. The trio continue riding, until they hear the sound of singing, so they ride up to Ichabeezer's house, where Larry looks up to see Bill sitting on the roof and singing to himself. Larry then tells Ichabeezer that he needs to get up on his roof, to which Ichabeezer then says, "You get me a snarky-doodel strudel, and you can live up there for all I care." Larry tells Petunia to get Ichabeezer a snarky-doodel strudel, which Petunia goes to do, while Larry goes to go up on the roof. Petunia then tells Ichabeezer that they were all out of snarky-doodle, so she brought him Slappy Waffle McGooberberry However, Ichabeezer indignantly throws the cone on the ground, before Rooney then eats the cone, with Ichabeezer saying, "That's how I feel about Slappy Waffle McGooberberry." On the roof, Bill is still singing to himself, when Larry comes up on the roof, calling for Bill. Bill then peeks out from behind the chimney to see Larry, while Larry is asking Bill if he's hiding. Larry then realizes that the best way to find Bill is to play Hide-and-Seek, so he closes his eyes and starts counting backwards from 10, which excites Bill as he hides behind the chimney again before hopping down to what looks like a shark-shaped rocket. After reaching one, Larry then goes to look for Bill, before seeing the shark rocket that Bill is hiding behind. Bill then says that Larry that he found him and that he knew that Larry would be good at Hide-and-Seek. Larry then tells Bill that he's just trying to get better at the big brother stuff, then gives the ice cream man hat to Bill, which Bill is excited about. Back at Pa's store, Bill is telling Bob, Petunia, and Pa about how he and Larry careened off the bouncy castle and into the stinky locker of fish and banana skins. Pa then says that they crashed into Ichabeezer's and flew into his dumpster, while Petunia incredulously asks that this all happened on a shark rocket, which Bill confirms. Pa then says that he would love to give his ice cream cart to such a worthy team, which Larry and Bill are both excited to hear, while Pa tells Bob and Petunia, "I knew these two would get along." The next day, Larry and Bill now have better chemistry with each other while working together to serve ice cream to people, while singing a reprise of the "Scoop Scoop King" song. Ichabeezer ends up getting a snarky-doodle strudel cone on his nose, happy that he finally got his snarky-doodle strudel at last, but then the closing iris knocks his ice cream off, which causes him to scream, "NO!!!!!" once again. Characters * Bob * Larry * Pa Grape * Petunia Rhubarb * Ichabeezer * Bacon Bill * Archibald Asparagus Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first appearance of Bacon Bill. His name was seen in a eyechart in Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot!. **The first mention of Lovely Asparagus since her last appearance in The End of Silliness?. Remarks *Throughout the scenes of the ice cream cart, the lighting is darker, making it look like it's going to rain. *Petunia was able to get ice cream for Ichabeezer, despite Larry left the cart at Pa's. Goofs *James Covell was not credited for the episode. *A white bar can be seen at the bottom screen when Larry and Archibald were flung out of the cart. *Pa is seen making a milkshake, yet no liquid is in the cup. Inside References *Bob greeting customers is a callback to his job at Bob's Bad Breath. Fast-Forward * Larry and Bacon Bill would later play Hide-and-Seek in Plant-demonium!. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bacon Bill